My Birthday Present
by Hayato Ryuuga
Summary: Dari dulu Hiruma tidak suka dengan makanan manis. Tapi di ulang tahunnya yang ke-16, makanan manis itulah, yang membuatnya mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun terbaik seumur hidupnya.  mengandung unsur LEMON ! yang pingin tobat, harp gak baca!


Hai para readers yang berbahagia…

Perkenalkan, saya Hayato, author baru.

Saya mau ngucapin banyaaaaaaaaa(seribu huruf A)k buat Natsu senpai-chan…

Karena Natsu udah ngajarin Hayato ngebuat fanfic giniii…

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, ini fict pertama saya.

Ada sedikit lemon…

Hehe~ first fict, langsung ngebuat lemon! *parah*

Happy read…

Tittle : My Birthday Present

Story : Hayato Ryuuga and Natsu Hiru chan

Rated : M

Genre : Romance

Pairing : HiruMamo

Warning : Abal, OOC, gaje, LEMON. Harap siapkan ember untuk menampung darah yang keluar dari hidung anda!

Summary : Dari dulu Hiruma tidak suka dengan makanan manis. Tapi di ulang tahunnya yang ke-16, makanan manis itulah, yang membuatnya mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun terbaik seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

Ruang klub amefuto, Demon Devil Bats,

Pukul 06.00 pm…

Terlihat sesosok iblis yang sedang berjalan, meneteng sebuah senjata, hendak menuju ruangan klub.

Siapa lagi iblis ini? Kalau bukan Hiruma Youichi, cowok yang paling ditakuti di Jepang.

Ditendangnya pintu ruangan itu dengan kasar, matanya sedikit membulat,

"Happy birthday!" teriak anggota amefuto Deimon Devil Bats yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Cih, apa yang kalian lakukan, teri-teri sialan?" protes Hiruma memompa senjatanya, membuat anggota DDB lain merinding, kecuali seorang malaikat tentunya. Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa malaikat itu 'kan?

Ya, dialah Anezaki Mamori. Manajer tim Deimon Devul Bats.

"Kau itu kejam sekali, Hiruma-kun!" omel Mamori.

"Hei, kenapa ada banyak balon sialan di sini hah? Banyak pita sialan, dan… apa lagi ini? Kue tart sialan?" protes Hiruma.

"Kau tidak tahu, hari ini 'kan ulang tahunmu? Masa kau tidak tahu?" jelas Mamori.

"Ulang tahun?"

.

Flash Black, kemarin…

Terlihat Hiruma dan Mamori sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah.

Mamori nampak mengekor dibelakang Hiruma sambil membawa setumpuk berkas.

"Aduuuh beraaat!" keluh Mamori.

"Cih! Dari tadi kau itu hanya mengeluh terus manajer sialan!" bentak Hiruma sedikit melirik ke arah Mamori.

"Kau ini 'kan laki-laki! Kenapa aku harus yang membawakan berkasmu?" protes Mamori.

"Kau itu manajer sialan!" kata Hiruma santai.

"Iiiiiiih! Kau selalu saja bilang begitu!"

"Cerewet,"

"Hwaaaah! Hiruma-kun… kau tidak kasihan padaku? Tanganku sudah mau copot menganggkat berkasmu iniii!"

"Kalau begitu, angkat saja berkas sialan itu sampai tanganmu copot!"

Mamori hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Setidaknya kau membawa ini sebagian 'kan?" protes Mamori.

"Kau itu dari tadi berisik sekali, manajer sialan!"

"Aku capeeeeek!" rengek Mamori.

Hiruma hanya memutar bola matanya dengan kesal.

"Berikan padaku!" kata Hiruma berbalik kearah Mamori.

"Hah?"

"Kau mau kubawakan atau tidak?"

"Te, tentu saja mau!"

"Kalau begitu berikan berkas sialan itu!" perintah Hiruma.

"Eh, i…iya…" kata Mamori seraya memberikan berkas itu pada Hiruma.

"Terima kasih ya, Hiruma-kun!"

"Hn,"

Mereka pun berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah itu dengn hening.

Mamori yang mengekor di belakang Hiruma berhenti berjalan ketika melihat selembar kertas tebal terjatuh dari saku Hiruma.

Mamori pun memungut kertas plastic itu dan menatapnya.

"Hiruma-kun, kartu siswamu jatuh!" kata Mamori masih melihat kartu siswa Hiruma.

"Hn?" respon Hiruma sedikit menoleh kearah Mamori.

"Hwaaaa! Hiruma-kun, jadi kau berulang tahun besok?" tanya Mamori setelah membaca seluruh isi dari kartu itu.

"Oh," respon Hiruma singkat lalu kembali berjalan. Mamori hanya menatap Hiruma dengan tatapan sebal.

Esoknya,

"Teman-teman, tahu tidak, besok Hiruma-kun ulang tahun loooh," kata Mamori pada anggota DDB ketika sedang istirahat. Sedangkan Hiruma masih tak nongo batang hidungnya.

"Apa itu benar Mamo nee-chan?" tanya Sena.

"Ya, kemarin aku melihat tanggal lahirnya di kartu siswanya!" jawab Mamori memamerkan jari telunjuknya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita rayakan!" usul Suzuna bersemangat.

"Waaah, itu ide bagus, MAX!" sambung Monta.

.

Flash Black end

"Cih, untuk apa kalian melakukan hal sialan macam ini?" kata Hiruma cuek.

"Kau ini! Gak ada syukurnya sama sekali!" omel Mamori.

"Sudah sudah, kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai acaranya!" kata Suzuna melerai HiruMamo.

Acara pun berlangsung meriah, tapi tidak untuk si bintang acara, dia nampak menyendiri sambil menggosok senjatanya.

Tibalah saatnya pembagian kado. Hiruma nampak membuka kado yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya satu-persatu.

Dari Kurita dan Daikichi, mereka memberikan sekantung penuh permen karet less sugar kesukaan Hiruma. Sedangkan tiga bersaudara haha memberi Hiruma bola amefuto bergambar kelelawar merah. Monta, Sena, dan Suzuna memberi persediaan peluru untuk senjata Hiruma, yah, tiga cebol itu memang sedang menggali kuburan mereka sendiri. Dan Musashi memberikan Hiruma seperangkat alat software.

"Hi,Hiruma-kun, maaf ya! Aku tidak sempat membelikanmu hadiah! Aku janji, akan memberikan hadiahmu besok saja!" ujar Mamori.

"Terserah kau saja, manajer sialan!"

Acara pun kembali dimulai.

Melihat Hiruma yang menyendiri, Mamori pun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak ikut pesta, Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori mendekati Hiruma.

"Kau sendiri bisa lihat 'kan, manajer sialan?"

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut pesta? Ini 'kan hari ulang tahunmu yang ke-16? Kau bahkan tidak menyentuh kue ultahmu!" kata Mamori mulai duduk di samping Hiruma.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Kau tidak makan kue itu? Aku dan Suzuna-chan yang membuatnya kok!"

"Aku tidak makan makanan manis sialan seperti itu,"

"Kenapa? Makanan manis itu 'kan enak!"

"Berisik!"

Mamori hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal lalu berjalan menuju teman-teman yang lain, meninggalkan Hiruma.

Tak lama kemudian Mamori kembali dengan membawa sepiring kecil kue.

Hiruma hanya menatap Mamori dengan heran.

Mamori lalu kembali duduk di samping Hiruma sambil menyantap kue yang tadi diambilnya.

"Dasar gembul!" gumam Hiruma kembali focus pada senjatanya.

"Apa ketamu?" tanya Mamori kesal yang mendengar gumaman Hiruma.

"Gembul…"

"Hiruma-kun…" kata Mamori berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Hn,"

"Kau bisa menyebut namaku?"

"Manajer sialan…"

"Bukan itu maksudku! Maksudku nama asliku!"

"Tidak bisa,"

"Ayolaaah…"

"Berisik!"

"Hiruma-kuuun..."

"Berisik kau manajer sia… ump!" belum sempat Hiruma melanjutkan kata-katanya, Mamori sudah keburu memasukkan kuenya ke mulut Hiruma. Mau tidak mau Hiruma harus mengunyah dan menelannya.

"Berani sekali kau, manajer sialan!" bentak Hiruma mulai marah.

"Itu tadi balasan karena kau mengatai aku 'itu'!"

"Ugh…" Hiruma lalu pergi secepat mungkin meninggalkan Mamori.

"Dia itu kenapa sih? Itukan Cuma kue," gumam Mamori.

Mamori pun kembali pada anggota DDB tanpa memperdulikan Hiruma.

"Mamo nee-chan, kami pulang dulu," izin Sena.

"Hah? Pestanya sudah selesai?" tanya Mamori.

"Iya, sepanjang pesta kau hanya ngobrol dengan Hiruma," jelas Kurita.

"Oh, kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok…" ucap Mamori.

Anggota DDB pun pergi meninggalkan Mamori sendirian.

"Huh! Hari yang melelahkan…" gumamnya.

Dia pun melirik kearah jam dinding yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Setengah Sembilan malam…" gumamnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar tendangan pintu yang cukup kasar.

Mamori melihat Hiruma yang sedang memasuki ruang klub dengan oleng.

Terlihat Hiruma tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Mamori dengan sigap berlari menuju Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun! Kau ini kenapa sih? Tadi kau dari mana saja?"

Hiruma hanya menatap Mamori dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sebaiknya kau pindah dari hadapanku, manajer sialan!" bentak Hiruma.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Cepat masuk!" perintah Mamori lalu mengunci pintu dan memegamg tangan Hiruma.

Hiruma langsung menepis tangan Mamori, dan memandang Mamori dengan tatapan seakan menahan sesuatu.

"Kuperingatkan kau, manajer sialan! Cepat pergi dari hadapanku, atau kau akan…"

"Terserah padamu lah!" kata Mamori lalu hendak meninggalkan Hiruma.

Belum sempat Mamori pergi, tangannya langsung ditarik oleh Hiruma.

Dia pun langsung menyandarkan Mamori ke tembok, lalu melumat bibir mungil Mamori dengan penuh nafsu.

"Ummpphh…" hanya itu kata yang keluar dari bibir Mamori.

Setelah satu menit, Hiruma lalu melepas ciumannya dan menatap Mamori.

Terlihat jelas rona merah di pipi Mamori.

"A, apa yang kau lakukan Hiru… umph!" belum sempat Mamori melanjutkan perkataannya, Hiruma langsung mengunci bibir Mamori dan kembali melumatnya.

Tak hanya sampai di situ, sambil melumat,kedua tangan Hiruma lalu meremas dua payudara Mamori dengan keras. Mamori ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya tapi mulutnya masih dikunci oleh Hiruma.

Tak lama setelah itu, Hiruma lalu melepas ciumannya, namun masih meremas payudara Mamori semakin keras.

"Ugh… ahhh… Hiruma-kun… sakiiit!" rintih Mamori berusaha mendorong tubuh Hiruma, tapi Hiruma jauh lebih kuat.

Hiruma lalu membuka blazer Mamori, dan kembali meremas payudara Mamori.

Mamori hanya bisa mendesah, dan meremas kuat-kuat kedua lengan Hiruma yang saat ini bermain dengan dua 'bola'nya.

"Uhhh… mmm… " desah Mamori.

Tak puas dengan itu, Hiruma lalu mulai membuka satu-persatu kancing seragam Mamori. Mamori sempat memberontak, tapi kekuatannya kalah dibanding kekuatan Hiruma.

Akhirnya seragam Mamori terbuka, menyisakan sebuah bra orange yang masih menutupi dadanya.

Dengan ganasnya Hiruma langsung membuka bra itu, lalu melumat buah dada sebelah kiri Mamori, dan meremas dada sebelah kanannya.

"Uhhhh… aaahhhh, sssshh… ugh!" desahan Mamori terus terdengar di telinga elf Hiruma, membuat dia semakin bernafsu untuk menjamah Mamori lebih.

Mamori pun juga hanya bisa meremas kuat rambut jabrik Hiruma.

Setelah itu, Hiruma lalu menukar pesisinya, sekarang payudara sebelah kanan yang ia lumat, dan sebelah kiri dia remas sekuat-kuatnya.

Desahan demi desahan dikeluarkan oleh Mamori.

Hiruma lalu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berdiri di depan Mamori yang kini sudah telanjang bagian atas.

"Ke,kenapa Hiruma-kun? Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanya Mamori dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Hiruma pun langsung memeluk Mamori, "kau tahu kenapa selama ini aku tidak makan makanan manis, manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma dengan berbisik.

"Hah?"

"Karena jika aku memakan makanan manis sialn, maka…"

"Maka apa?"

"Maka aku akan teransang…" kata Hiruma mempererat pelukannya. Mamori nampak kaget dengan pernyataan Hiruma.

Mamori nampak berpikir sejenak.

Lalu…

Cupp,

Mamori langsung mencium bibir Hiruma dengan lembut, membuat Hiruma tersontak kaget.

"Karena aku yang telah memberimu kue itu, akibatnya kau teransang, maka…" kata Mamori setelah mencium Hiruma.

"Maka apa, manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma menunjukkan seringai iblisnya, seakan dia tahu apa kelanjutan dari perkataan Mamori.

"Maka jadikan lah aku sebagai pemuas rangsanganmu…" lanjut Mamori. Yah, ini memang salah Mamori, namun, selain itu Mamori mempunyai alas an yang lebih kuat dibanding dengan rasa bersalahnya. Dia mengizinkan Hiruma untuk menikmati tubuhnya karena…

Dia juga sangat menginginkannya…

Hiruma hanya terkekeh. Dia pun mulai membuka rok sekolah Mamori sehingga membuat Mamori tersontak kaget. Dari rok, celana pendek, sampai celana dalam pun Hiruma buka semuanya.

Nafsu Hiruma semakin melonjak naik ketika melihat Mamori sudah bertelanjang bulat. Sedangkan Mamori hanya menahan rasa malunya.

Hiruma dengan ganasnya langsung melumat bibir Mamori yang tengah bersandar di tembok. Tangan kiri Hiruma pun ambil bagian, tangan kirinya meremas dua payudara Mamori secara bergantian, sedangkan jari-jari tangan kanan Hiruma kini tengah bermain-main di bibirr vagina Mamori. Jari-jarinya mengelus lembut bibir vagina Mamori sehingga membuat Mamori sedikit merinding.

"Uhhh… ah… Hiru- akh!" desahan Mamori terus terdengar.

Jari telunjuk dan manis Hiruma lalu membuka vagina Mamori sehingga vagina Mamori terkangkang. Tanpa aba-aba, Hiruma lalu memasukkan jari tengahnya kedalam vagina Mamori.

"Awww! Ahhhh! Sa,sakitthh…" Hiruma lalu memaju mundurkan jarinya keluar masuk dari dalam vagina Mamori. Tak cukup dengan itu, Hiruma lalu memasukkan dua jari lagi kedalam vagina Mamori dan memaju mundurkannya seperti tadi dengan ritme yang beraturan.

"Uwahh… ahhh… Hi,hiru…ugh… ma!" Mamori hanya bisa mendesah dan meremas kuat punggung Hiruma.

Tiba-tiba Hiruma merasakan tangannya basah dengan cairan kental lengket berwarna putih.

"Hei manager sialan apa ini?" tanya Hiruma menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap tangannya yang basah.

"Itu hasil klimaks ku bodoh!" jawab Mamori dengan Nafas yang tidak beraturan.

"Kekeke… aku mengerti." Hiruma lalu menggendong Mamori yang lemas, menuju sebuah ranjang berukuran sedang yang ada di ruangan terbebut.

Hiruma pun merebahkan Mamori di atas tempat tidur itu. Rambutnya tergerai bebas. Tubuhnya telanjang bulat, vaginanya terlihat merah dan basah, dan payudaranya terlihat merah akibat telah diremas kuat oleh Hiruma. Namun keadaan Mamori yang seperti itu malah membuat Hiruma semakin bergairah.

Dia lalu mulai membuka bajunya, sehingga kini Hiruma bertelanjang dada. Mamori dapat melihat lekukan-lekukan otot dari tubuh kekar Hiruma, sehingga membuat wajah Mamori memerah.

Hiruma pun naik ke atas ranjang, tepatnya di dekat kaki Mamori. Tangannya lalu mmengangkang kedua paha Mamori sehingga Hiruma dapat melihat jelas vagina Mamori.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hiruma langsung melumat vagina Mamori dengan penuh nafsu. Lidahnya menjelajahi isi vagina Mamori yang menurutnya menantang itu.

"Ahh… Hiruma, ah, ummhhh…" desah Mamori meremas rambut spike Hiruma.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Mamori klimaks lagi. Kini cairannya melimuri sekitar mulut Hiruma. Namun, Hiruma malah menjilat vagina Mamori dan meminum cairan tersebut dengan penuh kenikmatan.

"Iiiiih, kau jorok Hiruma-kun!" kata Mamori yang melihat aktivitas Hiruma.

"Kau ingin mencobanya manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma menunjukkan seringai iblisnya.

"Hah?" Mamori langsung kaget ketika melihat Hiruma mulai membuka celananya.

Mata sapphire Mamori membulat, diikuti oleh rona merah diwajahnya, ketika ia melihat 'benda' milik Hiruma yang saat ini menegang.

'Besar…' umpat Mamori dalam hati.

"Hei manajer sialan, ayo bangun!" perintah Hiruma yang turun dari ranjang. Mamori lalu bangun terduduk di sisi tempat tidur.

"Hiru… umph!" perkataan Mamori terpotong ketika Hiruma memasukkan penisnya kedalam mulit Mamori. Mamori hanya meremas paha Hiruma yang saat ini tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Cepat hisam manajer sialan!" perintah Hiruma memjukan pinggulnya.

Mamori hanya menurut, dia mulai menghisap penis Hiruma yang besar dan menegang itu. Entah hanya perasaannya, tapi ia merasa kalau penis Hiruma membesar didalam mulut Hiruma.

"Yah…uhh… begitu manajer sialan… ummm…" desah Hiruma yang kelihatannya masih sangat menikmatinya.

Awalnya Mamori malu-malu, tapi akhirnya dia juga ikut menikmati penis Hiruma. Dihisapnya kuat-kuat penis Hiruma sehingga Hiruma juga ikut klimaks. Cairan Hiruma melumuri sekitar mulut Mamori, bahkan ada yang menjalar di sekitar dadanya.

"Bagaimana rasanaya manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma yang kelihatannya senang.

"Rasanya aneh, Hiruma-kun," jawab Mamori lalu menghapus cairan Hiruma yang ada di sekitar bibirnya.

Hiruma lalu mendorong Mamori sehingga Mamori terbaring di ranjang. Tanpa basa-basi Hiruma langsung berada di atas Mamori.

"Hi,Hiruma-kun…" kata Mamori dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau masih perawan 'kan, manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma dengan nada merayu.

"I,iya…" jawab Mamori dengan wajah yang makin memerah.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hiruma dengan senyuman licik.

Mamori nampak berpikir sejenak, "Hiruma-kun…"

"Hn,"

"Aku akan memberikan hadiah ulang tahunmu sekarang…"

"Apa itu manajer sialan?"

"Kau boleh mengambil… keperawananku…" ucap Mamori dengan wajah yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Baiklah, manajer sialan!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Hiruma langsung menindih tubuh Mamori. Sehingga payudara Mamori yang besar itu terapit oleh dada bidang Hiruma. Hiruma lalu menciumi leher jejang Mamori, sedangkan penisnya menyentuh-sentuh bibir vagina Mamori. Mamori hanya memeluk Hiruma.

Kegiatan itu berlangsung cukup lama, sehingga akhirnya Hiruma tidak tahan lagi.

"Sekarang boleh, manajer sialan?" izin Hiruma. Mamori hanya tersenyum setuju.

Hiruma lalu menurunkan tubuhnya, sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan vagina Mamori. Dijilatnya vagina Mamori terlabih dahulu. Tangan Hiruma lalu membuka paha Mamori sama seperti tadi.

"Pertahankan posisimu ini manajer sialan!" perintah Hiruma lalukebali sejajar dengan Mamori. Sedangkan Mamori hanya menurut, dia tetap mengangkang pahanya lebar-lebar.

.

"AAAAKKHHHH ! ! ! SAKIIIIT!" jeritan Mamori terdengar sangat keras ketika sebagian penis Hiruma memasuki vagina Mamori.

Hiruma terus memaksa agar penisnya bisa masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam vagina Mamori. Tapi nyatanya otot vagina Mamori menjepit keras penis Hiruma.

"AGGHHH! UHHH~ SAKIIIT!" rintih Mamori semakin keras ketika penis Hiruma berhasil menyentuh selaput yang berada di dalam vagina Mamori.

"Uhh…k,kau tidak bisa pelan-pelan sedikit tidak sih? Kau pikir ini tidak sakit?" omel Mamori yang menahan kesakitannya.

"Kekekeke… akan 100x lebih sakit jika aku berhasil merusak keperawanan sialanmu itu!"

Hiruma semakin memaksakan agap penisnya bisa menembus selaput itu, tapi itu terlalu sulit.

Hiruma lalu mengeluarkan penisnya, membuat Mamori mendesah lega. Keringat bercucuran di tubuh mereka.

"Hirum…KYAAAA!" Mamori langsung menjerit hebat ketika Hiruma langsung menghentak keraskan pinggulnya agar penisnya bisa masuk.

Dan itu berhasil, saat ini penis Hiruma sudah dapat menembus selaput tersabut, terlihat darah bercucuran di ranjang tempat meraka saat ini terbaring. Kini Hiruma menindih Mamori namun penisnya masih berada dalam vagina Mamori.

Mamori menitihkan air mata karena harus menanggung rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa manajer sialan?"

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Hick… itu sakit sekali bodoh…" omel Mamori mulai terisak.

"Kekekekeke…" Hiruma hanya terkekeh membuat Mamori menjadi kesal.

Hiruma lalu mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, membuat Mamori tersontak kaget.

"Ahhh… ammhhh… uhhhh…" desah Mamori yang terlihat mulai menikmatinya.

Hiruma kemudian mempercepat ritmenya, membuat Mamori semakin mendesah hebat.

"ahh, ahh, ahh, uhhh… shhaa… ummm…"

Di ruangan itu hanya terdengar hempas-hempasan dari pinggul Hiruma dan Mamori yang bersentuhan, ditambah dengan suara desahan Mamori yang terdenga menggairahkan bagi Hiruma.

Semakin lama Mamori semakin menikmati sensasi yang diberikan oleh Hiruma. "Ahhh…sshhh… lebih…ugghhh, lebih cepat, ashhh, Hiruma, ummmhh kun!" desah Mamori sambil merengek.

Hiruma hanya tersenyum dan menuruti keinginan Mamori. Dia makin mempercepat ritme gerakannya.

"Uhhh… uhhh…akkhhh! Umm! Hahh!hiru… aghh!" desah Mamori semakin hebat. Hiruma juga semakin menikmatinya, dia semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

Saking menikmatinya, Hiruma menjadi hilang kendali, dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Uhhh!" desah Hiruma ketika cairannya menyembur ke dalam rahim Mamori.

Mamori langsung tersontak kaget ketika merasakan cairan hangat mnyembur kerahimnya.

"Akhhh…" desah Mamori. Seketika Hiruma roboh dan menindih Mamori.

Hiruma lalu bangkit lagi dan menengkurapi Mamori.

"Hi,hiruma-kun apa tadi kau…"

Hiruma nampak sangat menyesal. Namun Mamori lalu mengelus lembut pipi Hiruma.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," kata Mamori lembut.

"Kalau kau sampai hamil, maka aku akan bertanggung jawab!"

"Terima kasih Hiruma-kun…"

"Hn,"

Hiruma langsung roboh dan menindih Mamori. Tanpa disengaja, penisnya langsung masuk ke dalam vagina Mamori, membuat Mamori sontak kaget.

"Hi,hiruma-kun…" kata Mamori dengan wajah yang memerah.

Tidak ada jawaban…

"Kau pasti lelah, setelah melakukan 'ini'… selamat tidur, saying…" gumam Mamori yang juga ikutan tidur.

Akhirnya mereka tidur, dengan Hiruma masih menindih Mamori dan penis Hiruma masih masuk di vagina Mamori.

.

Esoknya, jam 05.00

Hiruma baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

Dia sedikit kaget ketika menyadari bahwa dia berpelukan dengan Mamori, namun penisnya masih berada di dalam vagina Mamori.

'Cih! dasar manajer sialan bodoh!' umpat Hiruma dalam hati.

Hiruma lalu meremas lembut payudara Mamori, sukses membuat Mamori terbangun.

"Hei manajer sialan!"

"Hi,Hiruma-kun!" kata Mamori kaget ketika menyadari bahwa mereka sedang berpelukan dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

"Terima kasih dengan hadiah sialan yang kau berikan…" ucap Hiruma lembut.

Mamori hanya menatap Hiruma lebut.

.

.

.

~FIN!~

Haha! bagaimana lemonnya? Hard lemon or soft lemon?

Saya juga mau ngucapin banyak yerima kasih buat Natsu-chan yang udah membimbing saya!

Sebenarnya sih, Natsu-chan yang ngasi saran bahwa alasan HiruMamo ber-LEMON-ria adalah gara-gara kue!

Dan hamper sebagian fic ini, natsu-chan yang ngebuat!

Kecuali lemonnya! Katanya sih, dia lagi puasa!

Terima kasih banyak buat Natsu senpai-chan yaaaah!

Terima kasih pula buat para readers yang udah baca fic ini!

Don't forget to review!


End file.
